


Ah-Choo

by allisondraste



Series: Roses and Thorns [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, if you think you're prepared for fluff you better prepare for more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisondraste/pseuds/allisondraste
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt: How would Amell react if she found out Alistair was terribly sick, running a high fever, and trying to still be a hardass about it by going on missions with her? What if he said he just wants to keep her safe?





	Ah-Choo

The Brecillian Forest spiraled on before them like a maze that was neither as natural nor as harmless as it seemed.  They had only been there for a few hours, yet it felt as if it had been days.  There was still no sign of the Dalish elves that allegedly inhabited the area.  Lucia hoped that they would turn up soon, as the sun was setting, and the woods were hard enough to navigate in the daylight. **  
**

Behind her Zev was emphatically detailing one of his adventures with the Crows to Wynne, who entertained him begrudgingly. A lecture was sure to follow about morality and how Zevran should feel guilty for his crimes, which Zevran would brush off with feigned regret until Wynne gave up.  Lucia smiled to herself.

Alistair was unusually quiet.  It was typical for him to join in on the banter, offering some snarky one-liner.  He always had something to say.  She looked back at her companions briefly to see that Alistair was at the rear of the group.  Also unusual, as he always insisted on standing directly behind her.

“Everything alright, Alistair,” she asked casually as she kept walking forward, “I’m not used to you being so quiet.”

“Hmm. Yes, come to think of it, he has been rather quiet today,” Zev chimed in.

“Oh” Alistair said slowly and quietly, “Me? I’m fine. Just a little tired, is all.”

“Nightmares again,” Lucia asked, stopping to face him. Zevran and Wynne followed suit.

“No, not really. Nothing I— Ah-Choo.”

“Salud,” Zev said almost reflexively.

“Alistair, are you sick,” Wynne asked in her typical motherly tone. Concern washed across her face as she looked at the young Warden.

“Sick? Pfft. No. It’s just…the forest. Lots of things can make you sneeze in a place like this.”

That explanation would have sufficed had he not been so pale and sluggish. Lucia shot him a discerning glance and closed the distance between them, pulling off one of her gloves as she did so. She placed the back of her hand on his forehead for a moment.

“You’re burning up,” she stated matter-of-factly as she put her glove back on.

“Some might even say I’m hot.”

Behind them Wynne audibly sighed and Zevran chuckled.

“Seriously, Alistair,” Lucia scolded, “You’re sick. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I don’t know. It didn’t seem like a big deal,” Alistair explained, “I just thought, you know, maybe the whole Blight thing is more important.”

“You can’t fight darkspawn if you’re sick. You should be at camp. Resting.”

“You think a little cold is going to stop me?”

“No,” Lucia answered with an exasperated sigh, “But a little cold can dull your senses and make you more likely to meet the edge of a darkspawn blade. Not to mention over-exerting yourself could make the cold worse.”

“You’re worried about me,” Alistair said with a surprised smile.

“Of course I’m worried about you.”

Alistair sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he often did when he was tired or under some amount of stress. He looked frustrated, anxious even.

“And I’m worried about you, Luce,” he said, without looking at her.

“Wait, why,” she asked, the crease between her eyebrows deepening as she crossed her arms in front of her. “I am perfectly fine, and we’re perfectly capable of handling this while you rest.”

“It’s not that.”

“Then what is it? Why the big tough guy act?” She was becoming frustrated.

“Because, Lucia, last time I was kept out of a battle for my own safety I lost everything. Duncan, the Wardens. I lost the only family I ever really had.”

“I know. I’m sorry,” Lucia said, feeling compelled to say something.

“Now I have you,” Alistair continued, “ And you matter to me more than Duncan, more than the other Wardens, more than anything really. I want to be here. I want to make sure you’re safe.”

“You can’t always protect me, Alistair,” she answered bluntly.

“I know that,” he said with smile as he touched her cheek, “But if I’m with you and you get hurt, at least I can’t say it’s because I wasn’t there for you.”

Lucia felt tears burning in her eye. She turned back to see Wynne and Zevran trying their best to pretend as if they had not just witnessed the whole discussion. She shook her head and willed the tears away.

“I still think you should be resting,” she said quietly.

“I know,” Alistair answered, placing a kiss on her forehead, “I will. As soon as we’re in camp. Together.” 


End file.
